


Medusa (fragment)

by Morgan_Dhu



Series: Short prose [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Dhu/pseuds/Morgan_Dhu





	Medusa (fragment)

Her voice is sweet and a little raspy, sugar and broken glass. Pure scat jazz while the boys in the band are noodling around. She sings for herself, eyes closed, moving, swaying to her own rhythms. Her hair is wild, henna red on mahogany, tangled, snaky. A medusa turning women to water and men to stone.

It's smoky in here, but that's not why I'm having trouble breathing. I've been watching her for weeks, now. She comes to this bar every night, just as the house band starts up, and the waiters pour her drinks from a stash behind the bar. Doesn't matter who's on the dance floor, when she wants to move, she moves. And she dances alone. Guys have asked her to dance with them, girls too. It makes no difference. She dances alone.

Her hands move over her body when she dances. She caresses her belly, her thighs, her arms, her breasts, her face. Sometimes I imagine my hands have become hers, sometimes that her body has become mine. In the darkness I touch my body the way she touches hers, and dream of dancing with her.

She never sings until the last set. The band is loose, then, anything goes. They improvise. She closes her eyes and sings. I melt in my chair. I don't think I'm the only one.


End file.
